Malam Pertama
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika malam pertama Sasuke disponsori oleh Itachi, Madara, Fugaku, Mikoto, Pein, dan Tobi?/"Padahal waktu kecil, milik Sasuke hanya sebesar tusuk gigi."/Rate M for language/Side story of Onyx and emerald (maybe)/


**.**

 **MALAM PERTAMA  
**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun

 **Warning :** OOC, AU, garing, humor maksa, dan lain-lain.

 **Rate** : M for language

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga pasang kaki tampak berjingkat menyusuri teras bangunan rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang itu. Langkah mereka bergerak hati-hati dan perlahan, seolah di bawah mereka terdapat ratusan ranjau tak kasat mata yang jika terinjak bisa langsung mengirim mereka ke surga saat itu juga. Beralasan memang. Sengaja mereka meredam bunyi sekecil apapun yang dapat ditimbukan oleh gesekan kaki dan lantai kayu berkilat ini untuk memperkecil kemungkinan tertangkapnya kehadiran ilegal mereka di area terlarang yang tengah mereka susupi sekarang. Misi ini penting. Sangat penting dan mulia. Saking mulianya, jika ketahuan sedikit saja mereka akan langsung diseret ke nereka jahanam lapis terbawah oleh manusia yang akan mereka intai.

Angin malam yang berdesir menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik daun yang syahdu. Bulan tampak malu-malu membagi sinarnya, menciptakan suasana malam itu semakin temaram. Pria berambut jingga itu meneliti sekeliling, mengedarkan pandangan ke taman yang terletak tepat di samping bangunan ini. Bunga, rumput hijau, bonsai, dan kolam ikan berbatas batu alam abu-abu dengan pancuran bambu yang naik turun karena terisi air tak cukup untuk membuat hatinya tenang. Malah makin was-was. Apalagi ditambah dengan udara dingin yang menyapa tengkuknya hingga berjengit. Dan jangan lupakan tentang resiko mereka akan dikeroyok massa akibat kenekatan mereka malam ini.

"Itachi, kau yakin ini tak apa?" Pein berbicara dengan suara kecil. Tampangnya kecut. Agak menyesali mengapa ia harus turut berpartisipasi ke dalam ide laknat sahabatnya yang keriput. Ia harus mempertaruhkan wajah imutnya untuk benjol jika misi ini gagal. Dan jika sukses? Apa yang ia dapat? Tidak ada! Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu apa faidah dan manfaat dari kegiatan mereka sekarang. Dan gobloknya kenapa ia mau! Yang ada sekarang mereka tak ubahnya seperti rampok. Tengah malam, diam-diam, nunduk-nunduk kayak beruk, bertiga pula! Jantan semua pula! Seperti maling homo maniak _threesome_. Wow! Kepalanya langsung pusing.

"Itachi..." Ia mulai merengek. Minta pulang.

"Sssttt..." Pria dengan mata hitam itu sontak menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. Lalu memberi isyarat kepada dua orang di belakangnya agar tetap mengikuti langkahnya.

Pein pasrah. Hanya bisa berikrar dalam hati. Jika ia pulang selamat dari sini, ia akan meninju muka ganteng Itachi.

Tak berselang lama, kaki jenjang sulung Uchiha itupun berhenti di ambang fusuma—pintu geser dengan bingkai kayu cokelat tua yang dibungkus oleh washi berwarna putih dengan corak keunguan. Punggungnya kemudian ditempelkan ke dinding dengan kepala sedikit melongok. Daun telinga ia rapatkan ke pintu. Dengan tampang serius ia mulai mencoba mencuri dengar apapun yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Tobi yang sedari tadi cuma nurut kayak kebo hanya mengangkat bahu saat ditatap oleh Pein. Ia lalu mengikuti Itachi, berjongkok sedikit lalu mendekatkan kupingnya ke arah pintu.

"Kok sunyi sih?" Itachi menggumam, nyaris tanpa suara. "Apa sudah selesai?"

Pein mengusap rambut jabriknya frustasi. Ia kemudian mencolek Itachi, membuat pria itu menoleh dan mengangkat alis bertanya.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan ini," tukas Pein gusar. "Adikmu pasti akan menghajar—tidak. Dia pasti akan mencincang kita kalau sampai dia tahu."

"Makanya jangan sampai ketahuan, Bego." Itachi melemparkan senyum tak tahu diri seraya menepuk bahu Pein dengan santai, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda. Sementara Pein cuma bisa diam sambil mengelus dada. Menahan diri untuk tidak menggebok kepala Itachi dengan pancuran bambu di ujung sana. Pria ber- _pierching_ itu lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menurunkan tensi darahnya yang sempat naik karena dibego-begoin teman sendiri. Sedetik kemudian, ia mencolek perut Itachi lagi. Kali ini dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya hingga pria gondrong itu nyaris semaput.

"Perutku, Setan!"

Pein tak menggubris. Ia malah melotot lurus ke depan. Telunjuknya teracung. Di ujung belokan sana, terdapat bayangan yang kian mendekat ke arah mereka. "Ada orang. Lari!"

Tobi, yang paling ahli dalam urusan kabur-kaburan spontan melompat ke taman dan koprol dengan gaya dramatis, diikuti Pein dan Itachi yang juga melompat (tanpa koprol tentu saja) hingga tubuh mereka hilang dibalik semak berbunga.

Muncullah Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto tepat disaat mereka bersembunyi. Itachi menghela napas lega. Kalau sampai ketahuan ia ada di sini, mungkin ibunya yang cantik itu akan mencambuk pantatnya yang bahenol dengan rotan.

"Sudah kubilang juga apa." Pein mulai mengomel kayak ibu tiri. "Kalau kita kepergok, bukan cuma kau yang mampus. Aku dan Tobi juga ikut mampus."

Tobi manggut-manggut sedangkan wajah Itachi berkerut. "Aku kan cuma khawatir dengan adikku."

Pein mendelik tajam. "Khawatir kepalamu! Ini malam pertama untuk mereka _for god's sake_!" desisnya tertahan. "Apa urusanmu dengan itu?"

Tak disangka, justru seringaian seksi yang terbit di wajah Itachi. "Justru itu..." Kalimatnya sengaja digantung. Membuat pikiran aneh praktis menyergap otak Pein, terkecuali Tobi yang cuma bisa mangap. Anak polos satu itu memang otaknya masih belum ternoda oleh aura jahat Pein dan Itachi. Dia masih perawan.

"Dasar porno," tandas Pein sok suci. Ia memutuskan menyerah—menerima dengan sukarela lebih tepatnya—pada keputusan sahabatnya. Dan atas nama persahabatan pula, akhirnya dengan menggebu-gebu, ia melongok dari balik semak. Memastikan ayah dan ibu Uchiha apakah telah mangkat dari tempat itu atau tidak. Dan terkejutlah dirinya saat mendapati sepasang suami isteri itu ternyata sedang dalam posisi yang sama dengan mereka bertiga beberapa saat lalu. Berdiri diam-diam sambil menempelkan telinga ke pintu. Ia cengo. Apa-apaan keluarga ini. Apakah mengintip adalah salah satu tradisi Uchiha?

"Kita gabung bersama ayah dan ibumu?"

"He?" Itachi yang mulanya tidak paham, langsung mafhum ketika ia ikut menegakkan kepala. Ibu dan ayahnya ternyata sama bejatnya dengan mereka. Ia menggaruk tengkuk. Galau. Ingin pergi, tapi penasaran. Ingin gabung, tapi bingung apa yang harus dikatakan. Masa iya, dengan wajah tanpa dosa ia menghampiri orang tuanya lalu berkata, 'Hai Ayah, Ibu. Boleh gabung ngintip?' Kan sinting!

Itachi kembali menunduk diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya sehingga terbentuklah lingkaran setan. Mereka bertiga duduk melingkar sembari menggigit jari. Namun karena lengah dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, membuat ketiga pria itu tak menyadari dan mengantisipasi akan datangnya dua pengintip yang tengah lari terbirit-birit sembunyi ke balik semak yang sedang mereka tempati. Lutut Mikoto menyeruduk hidung Pein. Sedangkan tapak kaki Fugaku yang kokoh dan lebar sempat hinggap di muka Tobi. Itachi selamat karena kekurangajarannya mengorbankan kedua temannya sebagai tameng.

Semua kaget. Saling tunjuk dengan ekspresi pucat. Tapi sebelum Itachi buka mulut, Fugaku sudah lebih dulu membekapnya dengan erat. Tak dipedulikannya Itachi yang megap-megap hampir tewas kehabisan napas. Karena yang terpenting adalah mereka tidak terpantau oleh sosok samar yang tengah berjalan ke teras samping. Bapak durhaka.

Mereka diam. Waktu terasa lambat. Semenit serasa enam puluh detik. Mereka pun menunggu dengan hati cenat-cenut, bertanya siapakah gerangan dirinya yang akan datang itu. Dan jeng... jeng...

Semua tahan napas.

Big Boss klan Uchiha! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Madara, si mbah yang paling disegani sekeluarga. Dengan kimono berwarna biru tua keemasan berlambang kipas merah putih, ia berjalan gagah dan angkuh. Rambut panjangnya terjuntai keren. Profil wajahnya yang tegas dan kece membuat Pein dan Tobi langsung sirik. Di usia yang sudah menjelang wafat tersebut, Madara masih lebih tampan dibanding mereka berdua.

Senyap. Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Mereka mengintai pergerakan Madara dengan sabar. Pria itu melangkah perlahan. Entah karena jalannya memang anggun atau karena faktor umur alias encok, yang jelas Itachi sudah gemas ingin langsung menggendong kakeknya ke kamar. Gerak saja lamanya minta ampun! Sok ganteng ini orang tua satu!

"Dih. Lama. Banyak serangga lagi." Itachi mengeluh sembari mengelus-ngelus kulit putihnya yang mulai bentol. Tobi dan Pein pun tak kalah betenya. Sudah bonyok, harus terjebak juga pada reuni keluarga absurd ini.

"Pulang, yuk." Pein sudah tidak tahan. Persetan dengan malam pertama Sasuke. Mau mereka saling bacok juga ia sudah tak peduli. Baru beberapa menit saja, ia sudah hampir mati. Bagaimana kalau harus bertahan lebih lama lagi di tempat gelap ini. Ia pasti pulang tinggal _pierching_ dan nama.

Tobi mengangguk setuju. "Aku sudah ditelfon mama. Disuruh balik katanya."

Luar biasa bohongnya. Bola mata Itachi berputar bosan. Sejak kapan bocah lolipoop ini menerima telepon. Dan disuruh pulang mama? Kalau disuruh tidak pulang-pulang lagi baru ia percaya. Pria itu mendengus. Mending tadi ajak Deidara. Si cantik kekar itu lebih kooperatif dibanding kedua mahkluk ini. Yang satu banyak mau, satunya lagi banyak ngeluh.

"Sabar." Mikoto tiba-tiba menyahut. "Kalau kakek Madara sampai tahu kita semua di sini..." Fugaku menyambung dengan gerakan tangan seolah memotong leher sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka semua sepakat untuk tak lagi bicara. Berdiam diri untuk jadi santapan serangga jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding menghadapi keganasan si mbah.

Bermenit-menit kemudian, Madara pun sampai di ujung teras. Semuanya sumringah. Sedikit lagi mereka mendapat kemerdekaan. Sebentar lagi mereka akan bebas. Sebentar lagi...

Lho kok?

Madara mundur dengan hati-hati, berhenti di dekat kamar dan menempelkan kuping ke pintu. Cape deh. Sekarang kita tahu siapa yang telah menurunkan gen mesum kepada keluarga Uchiha.

"Ayah, aku malu punya kakek seperti kakek Madara."

"Apalagi Ayah."

"Kita saja yang bukan keluarga Uchiha malu ngeliatnya."

Pein dan Tobi langsung kena gampar.

"Sorry, Om."

"Jadi bagaimana?" Mikoto angkat bicara. "Kita tetap di sini ngintipin kakek yang lagi ngintip?"

Yow dawg. Tak ada yang setuju. Apa enaknya mengintip Madara? Bisa buta permanen.

"Mending kita mengendap-ngendap pergi mumpung kakek lagi—" Kalimat Fugaku sontak terpotong karena Madara tiba-tiba lari dan langsung melompat ke semak.

'SREKKK.'

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke dengan kimono putihnya berdiri sambil celingak celinguk melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sakura yang baru muncul berjalan menghampiri pria itu seraya mengusap wajahnya yang lembap dan kemerahan dengan handuk. Rambut pinknya disanggul asal-asalan.

Hidung Itachi kembang kempis. Pantas saja sunyi senyap di dalam kamar. Ternyata sang pengantin baru wanita sedang berendam dan mereka sekarang bagai sekawanan orang kurang kerjaan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo masuk." Sasuke merangkul tubuh istrinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Bersamaan dengan bunyi geseran pintu tertutup, ke-enam penyusup yang kini menjadi penghuni taman, saling tatap dengan beragam ekspresi.

Tanpa bisa dihindari, dalam sekejap saja, semak yang tadinya menjadi sarang nyamuk kini berganti menjadi sarang penyamun. Enam orang dengan misi yang sama kini berkumpul, bersatu padu dalam jalinan kemesuman yang serupa . _So sweet_.

Madara memandang lima orang pendahulunya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

"Kami sedang mengamati tekstur tanah dan mengukur kelembaban udara." Pein menyahut dengan jawaban sistematis sambil meringis karena kebelet pipis. Takut di aum Madara.

"Kakek sedang apa?" Itachi menyambar sebagai pencegahan atas serbuan pertanyaan kakeknya. Sudah cukup jawaban kurang waras dari Pein.

"Sebagai pemimpin klan, aku hanya mengawasi keadaan." Madara menjawab diplomatis.

Dahi Fugaku mengernyit. "Terus kenapa sembunyi?"

Merasa disudutkan, Madara menyerang balik. "Kalian sendiri kenapa?"

"Ditanya kok balik nanya."

"Eh, jangan durhaka ya sama orang tua. Mau dikutuk jadi upil kamu?"

Pein dan Tobi saling sikut. _Sweatdrop_. Ini kenapa jadi pertengkaran keluarga. Tidak jelas pula apa yang dibicarakan.

"Sudah... Sudah... " Mikoto menyela sebelum suami dan kakeknya saling jambak. "Pengantin barunya sudah masuk. Terus bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah. Apa boleh buat." Madara dan Fugaku menjawab kompak lalu pelan-pelan naik ke teras dan mengambil posisi paling strategis untuk mengintip dan mencuri dengar, diikuti Itachi, Pein, Tobi, dan Mikoto. Mereka mulai pasang telinga.

" _Sudah lama aku ingin memperlihatkan ini padamu."_

Sayup-sayup suara Sasuke terdengar.

" _Wow. Besar sekali Sasuke-kun."_

Tobi nyaris tersedak. "Apa tuh yang besar?" bisiknya.

Itachi mengerling nakal. "Pasti punyanya Sasuke," tukasnya pelan. Menahan tawa. "Padahal waktu kecil, milik Sasuke hanya sebesar tusuk gigi."

Pein spontan menggigit bibir. Jika tidak, gelak tawanya yang membahana akan membuatnya dikeroyok Itachi dan keluarga karena bisa menggagalkan misi terkutuk ini. Ia menyejajarkan kepalanya di dekat Itachi. "Kalau punya adikmu seukuran tusuk gigi, berarti punyamu seperti bisul."

Itachi baru saja akan mencakar Pria tindik itu, jika saja kakeknya tak memberi isyarat dengan tendangan untuknya agar tutup mulut. Ia mingkem.

" _Aku masukin ya, Sakura?"_

Giliran para orang tua yang melotot. Tak menyangka Sasuke yang _cool_ ternyata seagresif ini pada isterinya.

"Itu anak main masukin aja. Harusnya pemanasan dulu," protes Madara dengan suara lirih. "Apa perlu kakek ajarin?"

Itachi dan kawan-kawan menatap datar Madara. Ampun ini bapak. Sudah uzur tapi omongannya gak pakai filter. Terlalu frontal untuk ukuran kakek-kakek yang sudah beraroma tanah.

" _Sasuke-kun, pelan-pelan. Sakit."_

" _Sempit sekali."_

" _Shh... Sasuke-kun, jangan kasar. Mending dibasahin dulu."_

Mikoto geleng-geleng kepala. Puteranya harus diajari untuk lebih bersikap lebih lembut pada wanita kalau begini caranya. Bikin malu orang tua saja.

" _Sasuke-kun, kok malah dijilat sih?"_

" _Biar gampang masuknya."_

" _Aww..."_

" _Sabar. Sedikit lagi."_

" _Jangan dipaksa, Sasuke-kun. Ahhh."_

Oke cukup. Di titik ini Itachi sudah ingin pingsan sambil mimisan. Ia menyerah. Gak kuat!

"Kita pergi sekarang." Pria itu memberi isyarat pada kedua sahabatnya yang mimik mukanya sekarang sudah tidak karuan. Bahkan Itachi yakin tak lama lagi Tobi akan tepar dengan mulut berbusa saking tidak kuatnya ia mendengar kalimat tak senonoh itu.

"Mau ke mana?" Madara bertanya heran. Masih betah nongkrong di sini ternyata.

"Pulang."

"Ayo, deh. Ibu juga pusing." Mikoto menggamit lengan suaminya.

Madara gelagapan. Tidak enak juga kalau sendirian. Gak ada lo gak rame soalnya.

"Tunggu seben—"

Karena buru-buru, tangan Madara tak sengaja terpeleset dan membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah. Ia menarik lengan Fugaku. Mikoto yang menggamit tangan Fugaku ikut tertarik. Sementara rambut itachi yang panjang, reflek ditarik oleh sang Ibu. Dan Itachi yang terjambak spontan mencengkram kedua leher Pein dan Tobi.

'GDUBRAK'

Alhasil pintu kamar roboh dengan indahnya, menampilkan sosok-sosok pengintip terjerembab dengan posisi terpampang nyata tepat di hadapan kedua suami isteri yang tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan _shock_. Benar-benar _shock_.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

'BUAKKK'

'DUARRR'

'BLETAKK'

"Ampun Gusti."

"Kakek, jangan tinggalkan kami!"

"Sabar, Nak. Aduhhh!"

Dan akhirnya, malam yang tenteram itupun ditutup oleh berbagai kehebohan yang menyayat hati. Sungguh malam pertama yang indah bagi keluarga baru Uchiha...

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoO**

* * *

 **Authors note :**

Saya tau apa yang kalian pikirin. Fic ini benar-benar nistahhhh. Dan saya akui itu *ditampol

Fic ini spesial buat yang review minta dibuatin side story diary onyx & emerald rate M. Jadi bisa dibilang ini cerita malam pertamanya si dosen killer Sasuke. Tapi bisa juga dianggap cerita yang beda sih. Soalnya kan sama sekali gak disinggung tentang Sasu itu dosen apa kagak. Jadi gitu deh. Bingung? Sama. Saya juga gak ngerti apa yang saya bicarain.

Akhir kata,

Mind to review?

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoO**

* * *

 **Omake :**

Sasuke menutup pintu dengan tarikan napas panjang. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Setelah memastikan bahwa kakek, orang tua, plus Itachi dan kawan-kawan tak akan berani menguntitnya lagi, ia dan isterinya berhasil pindah ke hotel yang terletak tak jauh dari kompleks perumahan keluarga Uchiha. Inilah yang membuatnya malas untuk menginap di rumah milik kakeknya sesaat setelah menikah. Terlepas itu tradisi atau bukan, ia sudah curiga sebelumnya bahwa pasti akan ada sesuatu yang menganggu malam pertamanya yang sialnya telah dikacaukan oleh keluarganya sendiri bahkan sebelum ia dan Sakura melakukan ritual suami isteri.

Ia mendengus. Baru saja akan memasukkan cincin yang telah lama ia simpan ke jari Sakura, para penyusup itu telah lebih dulu menghancurkan pintu kamar. Dan gilanya lagi, mereka menganggap obrolan tentang cincin tersebut merupakan obrolan mesum dan tak senonoh. Lagipula, mau mesum atau mau porno sekalian juga tak ada larangan. Toh ia dan Sakura telah resmi menikah. Seringaian kecil muncul di wajah Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia mengunci pintu kamar. Saatnya melanjutkan apa yang tertunda.

Pria itu berbalik lalu mendekati isterinya yang sedang berbaring memunggunginya. Dengan lembut ia menyingkirkan helai rambut merah muda yang menutupi sebagian wajah Sakura yang cantik, wangi, manis, dan...

'Groookkk.'

Ngorok?

"Hey, Sakura... " Ia mengelus-ngelus wajah Sakura agar matanya melek. "Bangun..."

Sakura bergeming. Justru pelukannya makin dieratkan pada bantal.

"Sakura, bangun." Sasuke menggoyang-goyang pundak Sakura agar wanita itu segera bangun. Capek-capek ia pindah kemari bukan untuk ditinggal tidur.

"Saku—"

'PLAK'

Tangannya ditepuk Sakura. "Aku benar-benar sakit kepala, Sasuke- _kun._ Ingin tidur."

Sasuke tertegun. "Terus malam pertama kita..."

Sakura menghela napas sesaat. "Lain kali." Tangan mulusnya terulur, mematikan lampu hias di sisi ranjang kemudian menutup diri dengan selimut. Sakura pun bersiap berangkat menuju alam mimpinya yang indah. Meninggalkan seonggok manusia tampan yang sedang pundung di pojok kamar meratapi malam pertamanya yang mengenaskan.

Nasib...


End file.
